1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical cord end connector, either a plug or receptacle, which may be operatively electrically connected to the two conductors of a two conductor electrical cord with ease, in a swift manner and with the connector also affording a strong mechanical connection with the electrical cord in addition to the electrical connection therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of electrical cord end connectors including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known forms of connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,658,184, 2,704,832, 3,369,213, 4,684,195 and 4,957,452. However, these previously known forms of connectors do not enjoy the overall structural and operational features of the instant invention which enable the connector to be provided by utilizing a single pair of identical insulative body parts, a single pair of identical electrical conductive parts and a single pivot fastener. By providing an electrical cord end connector of this type a useful product may be produced at a very low cost. In addition, the electrical connector of the instant invention provides structure not only for providing a good electrical connection with the conductors of a two conductor electrical cord but also for providing a strong mechanical connection with the electrical cord.